Colin Creevey's Camera
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: Everyone knows about Colin Creevey. He's the boy with the camera at every moment in time. But how exactly did Colin get that camera? Where did it's story start, and how, did it become Colin's end? Please review x


With a fresh suit on his back, Colin Creevey set off, hand in hand with his mother. Today was the day of his cousins wedding, and though only five years old, little Colin was beside himself with excitement. He let go of his mother's hand, ran out of the front door of the family cottage and pulled on the door of the car.

"Open it Mummy!" He shrieked, "Come on, open up!"

His father chuckled at his son's behaviour, pulling the keys from his pocket and at the click of the car opening; Colin wrenched the door open and climbed into the back seat.

"He's just like you." His mother said, carrying Colin's baby brother, Dennis, on her hip. He was only a year younger than Colin, but still got treated as though he was much younger. "Beside himself with excitement, he will never go to sleep tonight!"

Dennis, wailing at the uncomfortable material of his tiny suit, was sat next Colin in the back of their posh car. Colin pulled a face and shook his head violently, placing his hands over his ears and exclaiming, "Mummy! Can I not sit in the front with Daddy? My head hurts already from Denny's wailing!"

Soon enough, Colin and his mother had swapped places, and he was happily bouncing in the front seat. The church was in the countryside, not unlike their little cottage. With rolling hills and a tiny inside chapel, Colin eyes were wide.

They were quickly greeted by his Grandfather, who was a little teary eyed, "My first and oldest granddaughter!" He cried, "Getting married!"

At his cry, Colin's grandmother, Maria, burst into fresh tears and was swept off to the loos by a member of the church, who tutted all the way, "Really! Crying in Gods holy palace!"

Colin could see his father rolling his eyes at his mother's antics, Colin himself gave a little giggle, and bounced off to find them places. But no sooner had he gone a few skips forward, his mother's hand clasped his shoulder in an iron grip, "Now don't go running off!" She said sternly, then her eyes softened, as did her tone. "Come. The bride's family sit to the left, see! We have places, I always said Rebecca was an organised one!"

They peered at each nameplate, until they found their own. They were sat three rows back, right next to the aisle. "Ah!" His mother said, "Rebecca remembers you are short! She has sat you right by the aisle Colin, you lucky thing! You will see her dress in all its finery!"

Colin grinned, and his Dad came up, pushing Colin along the row. "Ah!" He repeated his wife, "Right by the aisle! Excellent!"

"No, no. Kevin," His mum shook her head, "Colin is by the aisle! Or he will not be able to see!"

"But I have the camera!" Kevin protested, "I need to take pictures of our Rebecca's dress!"

"Show Colin how do it," His mum said kindly, "We can get him into photography! It earns a fortune I hear! What if -"

"Joyce," His dad laughed, "He's five! We don't need to plan a future for this one; he'll do it himself! I am sure of it! But yes, I will show him."

Kevin showed Colin which buttons to press, and he practised outside. But when he saw a massive car pull up, he gave a shout of glee and ran inside.

"Becky's here!" He yelled, and even in his little voice he was heard. Excited whispers broke out as Colin edged himself into his seat. Someone from behind tapped his shoulder, a big man with a big moustache.

"Excuse me young boy, you didn't happen to see the dress, did you? I hear it's _awful_!" Colin didn't like this man.

"I am sure my cousins dress is beautiful, just like her." He told the man, getting his camera ready. He wished to take a picture of the man's face as he told him off; it was truly comical.

The music started and the whispers subsided. Rebecca's little brother, Simon, entered. Dressed in a black tux and a girl on his arm. Then came Liam, with yet another girl on his arm. And then entered Rebecca.

She looked like a fairy tale princess Colin decided, as he took pictures. He made sure to get Mathew, her brother, in all of these. Their father had died many a year ago, and Rebecca had, teary eyed at the time, asked her little brother to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

Rebecca smiled at Colin. Winking at him before walking up to the alter. Colin took some pictures of the back of the dress and the veil as well.

The vows were exchanged, the hymns sung, thought no one knew them, and the kiss was shared after the priest exclaimed, "You may kiss the bride!" And everyone cheered.

Colin took many photos of the newly weds walking to their limousine, the confetti draped in Rebecca's expensive and magnificent hair-do. The car journey to the reception was spent listening to his mother gush about Rebecca's dress. "Did you see it?"

"Of course I did love. I was there you know." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Oh the lace, the _detail_! It was sort of like a mermaid gown with a top… bit. If you know what I mean! Oh simply gorgeous, simply gorgeous." 

Through out the reception, Colin insisted on keeping the camera, hugging it to his chest and taking pictures of the couple's first dance, the guests, the cake, even little Dennis in his tux.

On the way home, as both children fell asleep, mother looked at her child and whispered to her husband, "He loves that camera Kevin. He hasn't let go of it all night!"

Little did they know how keen the young boy would be later on in life…

It was 1998. The battle of Hogwarts raged around him. But Colin ran. His now ancient muggle camera banging against his chest. He had managed to sneak it in. He would crouch in the bushes; take photos of the most magnificent battle in history!

He stumbled, lost his footing and fell forward. He saw his dear friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Most from years above him. Three death eaters were firing at Ginny, and she was battling them fiercely. Colin dug into his robes and pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" He cried. Two of the death eaters fell back, and Ginny fired at the third. She looked round for her saviour, probably expecting Harry or Professor Mcgonagal.

"COLIN!" She shouted, as she saw his grinning face in the mud. "Get out of here!"

"I am the same age as you!" He yelled, "I am staying!"

He rose to his feet and helped her fend off the cloaked men. Ginny grabbed his hand, "Come on, they may need help inside!"

They raced in doors. And sure enough the battle was greater here. Whole walls that led to classrooms had been destroyed. Ginny turned to him.

"Do you remember Professor Lupin?" She asked, her voice loud as to be heard over the deafening battle cries.

"Of course! Werewolf, right?"

"And an excellent, brave man." Ginny added coldly, she didn't like people addressing him as 'the werewolf'. "Well, the full moon was just days ago! He'll be tired, we must go help him!"

Colin agreed; he knew not to argue with Ginny. He shuddered, that had been a bad day. Together they ran; hand in hand much to surprise of the students they passed, to the tower in which Remus and Kingsly were battling.

"Remus!" Ginny cried, three or four different men were firing at him, and Colin fired himself expertly, knocking two of them out. Ginny looked at him admirably,

"Well done!" She shouted, blocking a spell and sending a death eater straight out of window.

"NICE ONE GINNY!" Remus yelled, edging his way over to them. Ginny grinned widely. "Tonks," Remus said to them, "Is here somewhere, I must find her! Do you think…?"

"Relax Remus, we'll hold the fort here, you go. GO!"

Remus grinned gratefully and ran off, leaving just Colin and Ginny repairing. They death eaters had left that particular tower, so they repaired the holes in the stone and helped the injured.

"Colin?" Ginny said, "Do you think we could see if we could find Harry?" She bit her lip, "I'm worried."

"Of course," Colin said, a bit too quick. Ginny smiled gratefully. She, in one quick movement, put her hair up in a pony and ran down the stairs, Colin running to keep up.

"There he is!" Colin yelled over the battle cries. "Right there!"

"I see him!"

But suddenly there was a huge wave of people bursting through the doors, and Harry got swept away. "Seriously?" Ginny exclaimed, stepping up onto her tiptoes to try and see, "Colin, can you see him? Colin? COLIN?"

Colin himself had got caught up in the crowd and was pushed outdoors, into the open. Rubble, stone and marble had fallen away from the castle and lay around. Colin's mouth fell open; Voldemort was just eleven or so metres in front of him. Battling.

Colin broke out of his gaze and gripped his camera. He brought it to his eyes and clicked.

The camera made a huge crunching sound, nearly everyone in the courtyard turned towards him. Including Voldemort. The red slits Voldemort had for eyes narrowed at him, his creepy evil smile creeped onto his face.

"And who. Are you?" He said to Colin, his hand gripping his wand.

"Colin Creevey." Colin said defiantly,

"And since I am about to kill you." Voldemort smiled evilly, "Any last words?"

Colin stroked his chin comically; everyone was watching him. The Hogwarts students covered their mouths with their hands as they realised they were going to see one of their own murdered.

"Yeh, a few." Colin said. All he thought was _I am going to die anyway might as well crack a joke about it. Sod it._

"Which are?"

Colin grinned and held up the ancient muggle camera that hung around his neck, as it always had. "You're so ugly you broke my camera." He said, "You should try using moisturiser in the future."

The students of Hogwarts laughed loudly, even some death eaters sniggered. Voldemort was not amused. He sneered and said, "Say goodbye to life Colin Creevey."

"Goodbye life." He grinned

As Voldemort raised his wand, Colin yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Never give up guys! Harry Potter will triumph; you will triumph! Light will defeat evil! Dumbledore's army!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

That's how they found him. Camera strung around his neck, and a huge grin spread across his face. When the battle was over, and everyone was in the great hall, he was spotted.

"Colin!" Ginny stumbled to his side. "Oh my god…"

"Ginny?" Harry walked over to her, and tears pricked his own eyes, "Oh… Colin…"

Ginny sobbed on his shoulder, "I was with him!" She whispered, "I fought with him! He was by my side! He… I could of…"

"Ginny, he was killed by Voldemort himself." Harry told her quietly, "No one could have stopped it."

Ginny sniffed and turned. She was so close to Harry, and he kissed her.

Anyone could have sworn that Colin Creevey's corpse smiled. That his hands gripped the camera tighter, and took a picture of that moment.


End file.
